


Undisclosed Desires.

by Noodle_96



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_96/pseuds/Noodle_96
Summary: [MetaMoro 1984!AU]"Cancellare, cancellare, cancellare. Modificare e far dimenticare. Articoli di giornale da fare a pezzi come in un mattatoio, litri e litri di vernice bianca per imbrattare muri di parole sbagliate. Poi, un pomeriggio, apparve quel foglio."Oceania, 1984. Ermal, precedentemente impiegato nel reparto ricerche per lo studio della Neolingua, ha perso la memoria, gli è stata cancellata. Il ricordo di un'altra vita rimane sopito in lui fino al momento in cui una frase di poche parole risveglia reminiscenze e battiti accelerati. In un mondo governato dal Grande Fratello, dal Partito e da una violenta esistenza ai limiti del surreale, un ufficiale della Psicopolizia decide di sconvolgere il presente di Ermal per sempre, dando nuova vita ad un passato offuscato.





	Undisclosed Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: la presente è un'opera di fantasia e come tale va considerata. I personaggi trattati in questa storia sono da considerarsi come personaggi di fantasia. L'autrice nega qualsiasi legame della presente storia con la vita reale, nel rispetto della privacy degli individui ritratti. 
> 
> Questa è la prima fan fiction MetaMoro che pubblico, e direi anche il lavoro a cui ho dedicato più cure all'interno di questo fandom. E' una storia strana, nata per essere regalata e rimanere nascosta, ma ho deciso di condividerla con voi, sperando che possa interessarvi e piacervi. Ogni consiglio, commento o considerazione sono ben accetti, sarei davvero felice di sapere che cosa ne pensate! Buona lettura <3  
> Ps. Scusate se l'impaginazione del testo non è perfetta, sto ancora cercando di decifrare come funziona Ao3 x"
> 
> Noodle_96

**_UNDISCLOSED DESIRES_ **

 

_“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty’s not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart”._

 

 

Mi dissero che sarebbe stato divertente giocare con le parole.

Mi dissero che distruggerle sarebbe stato appagante.

Mi dissero che sarebbe stato soddisfacente, esaltante, eccitante.

Mi dissero che le mie endorfine sarebbero schizzate alle stelle obnubilandomi i pensieri, che avrei tremato di piacere nel ridurre qualcosa all’ultimo termine. Mi dissero che tagliuzzare un vocabolo in tante piccole parti, riducendolo ad un effimero ammasso di sillabe, mi avrebbe portato al raggiungimento di una condizione estatica, di uno stato di compiacimento totale e assoluto. Lo definivano “benessere”.

Mi dissero che smorzare avrebbe accresciuto la mia anima.

Mi dissero che sarei diventato un boia della libertà, intesa come schiavitù. Niente meno che polvere, niente meno che una sbavatura di inchiostro: gloria.

Mi dissero che il nulla mi avrebbe condotto all’orgasmo, che la vacuità mi avrebbe riempito fino a farmi diventare isterico, che mi sarei sentito felice, che mi sarei sentito padrone di me stesso e soprattutto degli altri. Mi dissero che il dilagare dell’ignoranza mi avrebbe reso grande, che mi avrebbe reso artefice e complice di una rivoluzione inarrestabile e necessaria. Mi dissero che la guerra doveva essere vinta, e che le parole dovevano essere poche e ricche di polvere da sparo.

Minor conoscenza avrebbe portato a maggior furore.

 

Mi ripetevano queste parole tutti i giorni, ma io stentavo a crederci.

Stentavo a crederci perché avevo letto, perché avevo _ancora_ memoria.

Una mattina plumbea mi rinchiusero nel Ministero dell’Amore, per curarmi. Stanza 101. Mi costrinsero ad affrontare la mia paura materiale.

Mi convinsero che 2 + 2 era uguale a 5. Ci credetti.

 

Ero guarito dalle mie scelleratezze, delle quali non conservavo nemmeno più il ricordo. Non ricordavo per quale motivo fossi finito tra le tremende pareti di quella stanza: ero nuovo, pulito, dedito al Partito. Decisero che il Ministero della Verità avrebbe rappresentato il settore lavorativo più adatto a me. Il Reparto Ricerche e lo studio della Neolingua avrebbero potuto essere troppo pericolosi e accattivanti per la mia condizione precaria. Modificare il passato e il presente per regolare il futuro, invece, pareva essere il lavoro più adatto a me, il lavoro che più mi avrebbe ricondotto su quella retta via di cui tutti parlavano.

Cancellare, cancellare, cancellare. Modificare e far dimenticare. Articoli di giornale da fare a pezzi come in un mattatoio, litri e litri di vernice bianca per imbrattare muri di parole sbagliate.

 

Poi, un pomeriggio, apparve quel foglio.

 

_“Ogni qualvolta oseranno cucirti la bocca, tu grida più forte”._

Rimasi immobile a fissarlo per pochi e interminabili secondi. Incominciai a chiedermi di quale documento facesse parte, a quale contesto appartenesse. Incominciai a domandarmi perché mi sentissi svenire, perché, tutto d’un tratto, la mia testa sembrò essersi svuotata e la mia vista annebbiata.

Lo girai più volte per vedere se ci fossero altre scritte. Nulla. Soltanto una nuda e singola frase. Quell’accozzaglia di lettere mi fece rabbrividire, quasi contenesse un messaggio tenuto nascosto da troppo tempo e dato per perso. Il mio cuore iniziò a pulsare nel petto come un forsennato, un rullo di tamburi bellicoso pronto a far faville, un meccanismo strano, inaspettato quanto l’arrivo di quel pezzo di carta. Rilessi le parole più volte, tentando di immaginarle a metà, tentando di immaginarle diverse. Avvertii un conato di vomito. Una ferita nascosta sotto strati di medicinali e di vestiti, sembrò riaprirsi, facendo rumore.

Avrei potuto debellare quella frase fino a renderla incomprensibile, svuotarla del suo senso, cavarne le interiora. Sicuramente al Partito avrebbe fatto piacere: non erano di certo parole consone all’ideologia. Ma mi parve spregevole, mi parve quasi che quel malcelato assassinio, quella volta, avrebbe potuto provocare una lesione tangibile.

Iniziai a tremare. Immaginai un filo ruvido trapassare le mie labbra e il mio grido di ribellione spezzare ogni legame; mi sentii potente.

Piegai il foglio, mettendomelo in tasca.

Dieci secondi dopo, la campanella delle quattro mi obbligò ad allontanarmi verso casa.

Camminando, l’aria infestata di fuliggine si depositò tra i miei capelli. La pressione che il piccolo foglio esercitava sulla mia pelle, attraverso il sottile tessuto dei pantaloni, emanava un calore particolare. Il pensiero costante di giungere nella mia piccola stanza per rannicchiarmi in un angolo buio diventava sempre più irruente, sempre più selvaggio; volevo saperne di più su quella frase, volevo imparare a memoria la calligrafia di chi l’aveva scritta. Mi avevano insegnato che le parole erano importanti nella misura in cui si dimostravano un mezzo di comunicazione diretto e razionale. Quelle parole, tuttavia, non parevano niente di tutto questo, erano solo contenitori di brividi pungenti.

Ed eccolo il mio antro buio, il mio angolo nascosto in un regno di obbiettivi invadenti.

Mi sedetti a terra, il foglio stropicciato ad accarezzarmi la pelle delle mani, la polvere portata in casa dal vento a circondare il mio corpo intorpidito. Il Teleschermo blaterava, comunicava gli importanti successi del Grande Fratello. Io non gli davo ascolto: esistevamo soltanto io e il mio bottino, io e il mio segreto. Mi dissero che non avrei mai potuto amare nessuno al di fuori del Partito, eppure, in quel momento, la figura del Grande Fratello, di cui nemmeno conoscevo le reali sembianze, giunse alla mia mente come un mero fantoccio, come un refolo di vento che spazza via due foglie e niente più.

La sensazione di nausea e di torpore ancora non si era quietata, ancora mi faceva sentire strano, debole, estremamente pericoloso.

Percepii qualcosa dentro di me, come se un antico sentimento volesse farsi largo tra le mie costole, come se le memorie di un’altra vita cercassero di comunicare con me. Ma quale altra vita? Non c’era un’altra vita. Esisteva soltanto il presente. Il controllabile e malleabile presente.

Ricalcai le lettere con le unghie, ripetendo freneticamente le parole una dopo l’altra, come se me ne stessi cibando, come se per la prima volta in vita mia avessi assaporato qualcosa di veramente buono, di veramente appagante, di veramente nutriente. Mi accorsi di avere fame, sì, ma di qualcosa di diverso. Quelle parole mi stavano annebbiando la ragione, anche se, da quanto dicevano tutti, noi non ne avevamo una.

 

Sentii bussare alla porta. Tre colpi precisi. Mi avvicinai nascondendo il foglio nella tasca interna della mia tuta da lavoro blu.

<< Si? >>

<< Psicopolizia, mi faccia entrare. >>

Era il presente che controllava ogni cosa ad aver bussato alla mia porta. Era la polizia della mente, che tutto conosceva e che tutto cambiava a proprio piacimento. Che mi avessero letto nel pensiero? Che avessero scavato nella mia psiche e percepito il mio interesse nei confronti del biglietto dalle parole strane, dalle parole sbagliate? Avevo commesso uno psicoreato? Rimasi immobile davanti all’uscio, le telecamere che potevano vedere me e io che non potevo vedere nessuno se non me stesso ricoperto di paura, di remote angosce rivolte verso la stanza 101. Non volevo tornare lì dentro. Sebbene non ricordassi per quale motivo ci fossi finito, io, lì, non ci volevo tornare.

Aprii la porta, la mano fintamente ferma.

<< Prego. >>

L’uomo che varcò la soglia indossava una divisa nera e degli stivali borchiati. Un paio di occhiali dalla montatura nera ad incorniciargli gli occhi castani, qualche lentiggine colata sugli zigomi. Non l’avevo mai visto. Si sedette su una delle sedie accostate al tavolo al centro della camera e appoggiò le mani sulla mensa, le dita intrecciate e i gomiti aperti. Presi posto davanti a lui, cinereo.

<< Lei è Ermal Meta, dico bene? Ministero della Verità. Mi è stato riferito che oggi ha trovato un foglio sospetto tra i documenti che stava esaminando. Ha proceduto a relegarlo nei tubi della memoria? >>

Mi venne spontaneo chiedergli chi gliel’avesse riferito, ma la Psicopolizia conosceva tutto e tutti. Non era una domanda da farsi. Decisi di optare per la modalità di risposta più scontata: la menzogna.

<< Sì certo. >>

L’uomo ridacchiò, ma io non riuscii ad intendere per quale motivo.

<<Che cosa c’era scritto, sul foglio? >>

<< Non ricordo. >>

<< Ne è sicuro? >>

Il suo sguardo conficcato in me, nei miei occhi e nel mio corpo, attento a non farsi sfuggire nessuna movenza sospetta o linguaggio gestuale eccessivamente loquace, accrebbe il disagio che aveva iniziato a strisciare tra i miei organi. Non seppi mascherare la menzogna. La Psicopolizia aveva il potere di estorcere la verità, qualunque essa fosse, in qualsiasi modo.

<< Non ne ho capito il significato >> biascicai.

Allungò le mani verso di me, come se volesse che io gli consegnassi il foglio, ma non cedetti. Aveva mani belle, curate, ma con una particolare cicatrice sul dorso della sinistra.

<< Questo è diverso. Saprebbe ripetere la frase, parola per parola? >>

La testa che fuma, gli occhi che roteano, quel potere innato e dannato degli ufficiali della Psicopolizia di sciogliere il corpo dei colpevoli in uno stupido contenitore di informazioni. Probabilmente nella stanza 101 avevo dimostrato maggior resistenza. In quel momento, sentii di non esserne più capace; forse sarebbe stato meglio rivelare tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità.

 << Si, so ripetere la frase. >>

<< Lo faccia. >>

Mi inumidii le labbra, incapace di staccare i miei occhi dai suoi.

 _< < Ogni qualvolta oseranno cucirti la bocca, tu grida più forte_. _> > _

Attese, fissandomi. Lasciò che il silenzio occupasse totalmente lo spazio che ci divideva, poi la sua espressione neutra e professionale incominciò a mutare in un’espressione d’odio.

<< La ripeta, ancora >> mi ordinò.

<< _Ogni qualvolta oseranno cucirti la bocca, tu grida più forte._ >>

<< Ancora! >>

<< _Ogni qualvolta oseranno cucirti la bocca, tu grida più forte!_ >>

Si alzò in piedi, di scatto, sbattendo le mani contro il tavolo, il volto paonazzo di incredulità e di disgusto, come se quelle parole così distanti dall’ideologia del Partito l’avessero violentato. Ansimava.

<< Non sta sentendo niente? >>

<< Che cosa dovrei sentire? >> ribattei ai suoi occhi isterici, brividi pungenti cosparsi su tutta la mia pelle. Avrei dovuto sentire addosso a me l’inadeguatezza? Il tradimento?

<< Che cosa può voler significare questa frase per lei, Signor Meta? >>

Il suo volto era terribilmente vicino al mio, così vicino che se solo fossi stato più risoluto, gli avrei potuto staccare il naso con un morso. Decisi tuttavia che era meglio non agire, che era meglio evitare di visitare la stanza 101. Dovevo fare come mi avevano insegnato: rispettare il Partito e i suoi ufficiali.

<< Le ho già detto che non ne capisco il significato. >>

Si avvicinò al mio orecchio, il suo fiato caldo a sfiorare debolmente il mio collo diafano. Profumava di un profumo intenso, capace di intontire.

<< _Ermal, sei un bugiardo_.  >>

Si allontanò in direzione della porta. I capelli scompigliati lo rendevano stranamente fasullo, distante dal ruolo che stava ricoprendo.

<< Non so con precisione che cosa sia stato attuato nei suoi confronti nella 101, ma io so per certo che lei non è un’idiota. Faccia in modo di non ritornarci.  >>

Se ne andò, lasciandomi senza energie e senza sapere il suo nome. I miei occhi parevano di vetro, umidi di terrore, sconvolti dalla paura.

Tuttavia, il biglietto era ancora con me.

 

 _Bugiardo._ Quella parola continuava a rimbalzarmi in testa. Il cambio di registro, l’aggressività, il modo in cui l’ufficiale della Psicopolizia mi aveva lentamente e seccamente accusato di nascondere qualcosa. Sapevo di star mentendo, sapevo benissimo che cosa significasse quell’agglomerato di parole e dovevo trovare chi le avesse scritte. Dovevo mentire per arrivare alla verità. Sarei stato sufficientemente furbo da non farmi scoprire, da non ricondurre me stesso tra quelle pareti strette e umide. Anche lui sapeva che stavo mentendo, e anche lui doveva trovare il responsabile di tale inneggiamento alla ribellione. Sì, si trattava di ribellione, era evidente. Il Partito era sinonimo di silenzio e di sottomissione, urlare più forte non era contemplato nell’andamento delle cose. Chi aveva scritto quel biglietto era colpevole quanto me, che l’avevo letto.

Iniziai a fare più attenzione alla gente che frequentavo, iniziai a seguire le persone che più reputavo interessanti, a fissare insistentemente qualcuno che potesse suggerirmi un indizio. Iniziai a sviluppare un’ossessione per la calligrafia della gente e più cambiavo il presente e il passato, più mi sentivo costretto, bendato, imprigionato. Avevo bisogno di urlare più forte, in fretta.

 

Quando, settimane dopo, mi dissero che avrei dovuto recarmi al Ministero dell’Amore, il luogo che per me rappresentava il peggiore degli incubi, avvertii un senso di disagio. Era lì che era ricominciata la mia nuova vita, la mia nuova vita dal passato sconosciuto. Non dovevo conoscere l’entità della mia mansione, dovevo semplicemente appoggiare dei documenti sulla scrivania della camera 54 e andarmene. Mi chiesi perché, perché proprio io dovessi dirigermi lì, perché non l’avessero chiesto a qualche altro impiegato del MiniVer. Chi mi aveva sorteggiato? Chi mi aveva scelto per intraprendere questo ingrato compito? Ero sovrappensiero, quanto bastava per non rendersi conto dell’odore di paura che aleggiava nei corridoi.

Raggiunsi il terzo piano e la camera interessata, e fu proprio lì che lo vidi per la seconda volta.

Era il poliziotto. Seduto alla scrivania di quella camera come se fosse stato seduto ad un trono. I capelli scompigliati, l’elmetto nero appoggiato davanti a sé, il respiro affannoso, rumoroso. Mi avvicinai, appoggiai le carte sul tavolo e feci per andarmene. Lui mi fissò, con il suo solito sguardo inquisitorio, come se si aspettasse da me una qualche risposta. Un ticchettio di orologio scandiva le mie ansie e io non fui in grado di levargli gli occhi di dosso.

Oltrepassai di poco la soglia della porta quando mi sentii afferrare per un braccio e sentii le dita delle sue mani intrecciarsi con le mie.

Il contatto fu intenso, talmente intenso che ciò che circondava i nostri corpi sembrò tremare e mutare, assumere un’altra disposizione.

Mentre tutto ondeggiava, mentre le pareti della camera 54 e le dita del poliziotto stringevano le mie con forza, un’immagine ben precisa si stagliò nella mia mente.

 

Ero io, un diario in mano, le gambe rannicchiate contro il petto. Scrivevo una parola, un nome: _Fabrizio_. E poi un’altra visione, la visione di me che prendo il volto del poliziotto tra le mani e lo chiamo Fabrizio, con una dolcezza d’animo che nemmeno sapevo di poter possedere.

Fabrizio. Il suo nome era Fabrizio e io, in chissà quale istante della mia vita precedente, l’avevo già incontrato e avevo scritto di lui su un diario scomparso.

 

<< Tu sei… >> sussurrai, gli occhi spalancati che tentavano di rimettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante.

Il poliziotto interruppe il contatto. Il suo allontanarsi da me, la sua espressione notevolmente diversa e la mia faccia decisamente sconvolta, riaccesero un faro nella mia mente, una luce nuova e allo stesso tempo antica, dal sapore dolceamaro.

<< Ti ricordi di me? >> domandò con espressione seria e strabordante di speranza.

<< Credo di si… Ma non so chi tu sia. Ricordo di averti chiamato per nome, di aver scritto di te. Ma non so chi tu sia. >>

Fabrizio rincorse il mio corpo con lo sguardo, le sopracciglia che cedevano leggermente verso il basso. Annuì e sospirò.

<< Cerca quel diario, Ermal. >>

E mi lasciò andare, come solitamente si lasciano andare i complici.

 

Ripensai intensamente a tutto ciò che mi era capitato fino a quel momento, senza alzare lo sguardo da terra. I fogli di giornale ricchi di slogan che svolazzavano per le strade non agevolavano la mia concentrazione. E se tutte le parole taglienti e feroci che mi aveva rivolto Fabrizio fossero state dette non tanto per sdegno quanto per dispiacere? E se quel “ _lei non è un idiota_ ” fosse stato detto per farmi ragionare? Per farmi ricordare? Sentivo di potermi fidare di lui. Percepivo la sua presenza non più come una minaccia, quanto come un mistero. Dovevo scoprire chi fosse e, forse, quel diario avrebbe dissipato ogni mio dubbio.

Ripensai a quella visione, alla mia scrittura impazzita su fogli di carta riciclata, al mio sguardo schifosamente benevolo e dolce, alle mie mani bianche appoggiate alle guance di colui che appena qualche settimana prima mi aveva costretto a ripetere una frase piuttosto scomoda. Chi poteva mai essere questo Fabrizio? Perché proprio uno psicopoliziotto? E se quelle visioni fossero state soltanto un subdolo mezzo per far sì che io potessi fidarmi di lui? E se invece non fosse stato così? Se fosse veramente esistita quell’altra vita e lui ne avesse fatto parte?

Arrivato agli appartamenti Vittoria tentai di evitare telecamere e teleschermi e mi rinchiusi in me stesso a pensare, a riflettere, a ipotizzare dove potesse mai essere finito quel diario di cui mi aveva parlato.

 

Passarono i giorni e le notti, ma l’insonnia non passò e con lei nemmeno Fabrizio. Mi capitò di incontrarlo svariate volte, sempre in posti insoliti, sempre quando meno me l’aspettavo. La domanda che mi rivolgeva era sempre la stessa, se avessi trovato il diario. La mia risposta era sempre ed inevitabilmente “no”.

 

Andò avanti così per molto tempo, occhiaie violacee e profonde avevano iniziato a solcare il mio volto scavato, diventando poi blu, fino a farsi sempre più scure e ramate. Era accaduto un fatto strano: Fabrizio sembrava essere scomparso. Notai la sua assenza per due giorni, così decisi di andare cercarlo. Probabilmente mi stavo cacciando nell’ennesimo guaio, nel tranello tessuto dalla Psicopolizia, nel tranello tessuto dalla mia voglia di disobbedire a me stesso, ma ritrovare Fabrizio era decisamente più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa, perché la sua assenza faceva male, dilaniava le membra. Ero beato di incoscienza, pazzo, pazzo da legare, vittima di una visione inspiegabile, prigioniero di una frase e di un sentimento scoperti per caso. Quell’uomo mi attirava, mi attraeva a sé in maniera elementare e la frequente sensazione che le mie mani sul suo volto si fossero posate per davvero rendeva tutto tremendamente più difficile. Vagai per la città per ore, sperando di non dover visitare l’unico luogo da me temuto. Eppure, se di guai si trattava, l’unica cosa da fare era scavare  nel covo del terrore: il Ministero dell’Amore. Entrai nell’enorme palazzo blindato in una notte di stelle, inventandomi una delle mie scuse degne di nota per oltrepassare i controlli. Non ci credettero e mi finsi pazzo, ostile, scomodo. Finii esattamente dove volevo finire, dove mai avrei voluto ritornare.

 

Il corpo di Fabrizio appariva sempre più sciupato. Il suo volto era scavato, le sue mani ben curate si erano asciugate tanto quanto le sue vene si erano riempite di sangue. I suoi occhi castani erano iniettati di rabbia, il suo colorito pallido contrastava il colore dei suoi pensieri e le sue labbra, bagnate di saliva, apparivano prosciugate di ogni afflato vitale, di ogni parola. Legati in due letti separati, Fabrizio ed io attendevamo di essere giudicati, di essere purificati dai nostri errori, di essere uccisi, forse una volta per tutte. Fili elettrici attorno ai nostri polsi, attorno alle nostre tempie come a voler formare una corona. Nella penombra, il volto nascosto dal buio di un ufficiale del Partito e la luce intermittente del distributore di elettricità.

<< Che cosa gli hai detto? >>

<< Non gli ho detto nulla, l’ho interrogato. >>

Una scossa. Il corpo di Fabrizio tremò debolmente sotto quelle onde invisibili, dolorose quanto l’attesa del loro arrivo.

<< Stronzate. Che cosa gli hai detto nella 54? >>

La voce dell’ufficiale era pacata, fastidiosamente tranquilla, frutto di una convinzione esagerata, di un abuso di potere controllato, di un corpo senza mente e senza anima. 

<< Non gli ho detto nulla! >> ribatté Fabrizio, i pugni chiusi e le unghie

conficcate nella carne.

Un’altra scarica elettrica raggiunse questa volta entrambi i nostri letti. Mi fece male e la rabbia che portavo in corpo contribuì a rendere insopportabile la potenza di quello strumento di tortura. Apparivo ormai privo di sensi, sentivo a stento le loro parole raggiungere le mie orecchie.

<< Moro, forse tu non hai capito che se non riveli la verità su che cosa è capitato tra voi due, saremo costretti a farti sparire. Saremo costretti a far sparire tutti e due. >>

Fabrizio sorrise, sorrise in quel modo che nelle ultime settimane gli avevo visto fare soltanto poche volte. E lo trovai bellissimo. Quel sorriso, mi colmò di una nuova e raccapricciante energia, capace di mandare in cortocircuito le macchine.

<< Fatemi quel cazzo che volete, non saprete mai niente da me. Ma lui è innocente, lasciatelo andare. >>

Non riuscii a trattenere un grido, sia per le parole pronunciate con voce rotta da Fabrizio, sia per le nuove e ripetute scariche elettriche. La figura nella penombra si alzò in piedi, incominciando a camminare avanti e indietro, urtando il silenzio con il ticchettio delle sue scarpe.

<< Dovremmo essere mossi da pietà? Non esiste la pietà, Fabrizio. Esistono la ragione e il torto, e tu hai torto. >>

Fu quello il momento in cui la mia mente iniziò a friggere, a sussultare come in preda ad un terremoto del più alto grado di intensità. Onde su onde, vibrazioni su vibrazioni, un definitivo senso di nausea che precede il rigetto di qualcosa di indigesto, di tenuto segregato per troppo tempo. Sentii qualcosa cambiare dentro di me, questa volta in modo più concreto delle altre volte.

<< Io… >> incominciai.

<< Ermal… >>

<< Stai zitto, Fabrizio, fammi parlare >> sputai, per poi rivolgermi all’ufficiale << Se la colpa di quest’uomo è di aver indagato su un foglio, su un foglio che ho trovato io, se la sua colpa è di aver fatto il suo lavoro, l’unico che deve pagare le conseguenze della propria curiosità sono io. Sono già stato qui dentro. E posso dirvelo, ormai non ho più paura di niente. Nemmeno di voi. Provo soltanto ribrezzo. >>

Lo vidi tremare e questa volta non per l’elettricità.

<< Quanto sei coraggioso, Meta. Ma dimmi, il foglio che hai ritrovato apparteneva forse a questo quaderno? >>

Una mano nella luce. Nella mano, il diario ricercato da molto tempo. Il mio cuore tachicardico incapace di quietarsi.

<< Come avete avuto quel diario? >> gridai, paonazzo d’ira.

<< E’ tuo, Ermal. Era il tuo diario. Te l’abbiamo sottratto cinque mesi fa. Non avresti dovuto più averne memoria. >>

<< Io ho memoria! Io voglio avere memoria! >>

<< La memoria è un ricettacolo di informazioni deviate dal tempo. >>

<< Io voglio quel diario, voglio avere memoria, voglio gridare, gridare più forte! Voglio… >>

Mi girai in direzione di Fabrizio e lo vidi compiere un gesto che squarciò indissolubilmente il muro delle mie conoscenze, dei miei ricordi e delle mie visioni. Serrò le labbra, come se fossero state cucite.

Improvvisamente vidi la mia mano scrivere sul foglio da me ritrovato la frase per cui tanto avevo sofferto. L’avevo scritta io, la calligrafia che avevo cercato di riconoscere era la mia calligrafia dell’altra vita. E poi ancora il nome di Fabrizio, noi due mano nella mano, soli in casa, attaccati ai muri, nascosti nella notte, in catapecchie lontane dai confini. Le mie mani sul suo corpo, le sue mani tra i miei capelli, le mie labbra affamate delle sue, le nostre anime che si fondono in un orgasmo proibito e silenzioso. Io che dico di volergli bene, lui che dolcemente annuisce e che mi implora di amarlo e di non avere paura di ammetterlo, io che uso dell’acido per cancellare un tatuaggio dalla sua mano, io che porto lo stesso tatuaggio, ormai scomparso, sul polso. Lui che pronuncia la nostra frase, io che la riscrivo come un forsennato sulle pagine bianche del mio diario della libertà. Lui che fugge nel buio, io che urlo “SONO STATO IO A TRADIRE IL PARTITO!” e poi la camera 101 e l’incubo che ne sussegue.

E poi il ritorno alla realtà, il ritorno alla memoria.

<< Fabrizio... >> lo guardai. Una lacrima si suicidò dal mio occhio sinistro.

L’altra vita era esistita ed era esistita insieme a lui.

Che cosa ce ne fotteva dell’elettricità quando avevamo il nostro amore a creare più danni.

 

Apro gli occhi. Un debole raggio di luce bagna il mio profilo fintamente simmetrico. Un lenzuolo bianco avvolge il mio corpo, la mia magrezza decisamente rimpinguata. Mi volto verso destra, e lo vedo accanto a me. La sua mano segnata dalla mia scelleratezza a cingere il mio bacino. I nasi che si sfiorano l’uno l’altro.

<< Bizio… >> lo chiamo a bassa voce, labbra contro labbra, con quel

soprannome a cui ero tanto affezionato. Poi lo bacio lentamente, senza perdermi nemmeno un lembo della sua bocca rosea.

Sussurra qualcosa di incomprensibile, ancora intrappolato nei suoi sogni. Lo bacio di nuovo, senza paura. Da quando siamo finiti qui, io e Fabrizio ci siamo limitati ad amarci, quasi dovessimo far rivivere questo bisogno primario nel modo più completo possibile. Abbiamo fatto l’amore, per giorni. Abbiamo parlato poco, ancora increduli che il nostro destino sarebbe stato ritrovarci, sarebbe stato concludere la nostra esistenza in questo luogo al di fuori dei confini dell’Oceania.

Penso che mi piace quest’ennesima esistenza. Penso che mi piace il fatto di essere stati cancellati, di essere spariti. Penso che il Partito abbia racchiuso tutto il bene del mondo in questo luogo. Questo posto è la _loro_ stanza 101, è il loro ricettacolo di paure, dove l’amore è la minaccia più grande. Penso che il fatto che Fabrizio abbia sempre tradito la Psicopolizia, conducendo una silenziosa lotta sfociata nel rumore, mi rende orgoglioso di lui. Penso di amarlo e penso che glielo ripeterò fino alla fine del mondo.

<< Ermal. >>

Mi guarda, accarezzandomi dolcemente. Lo bacio ancora, drogato della sua presenza, in astinenza del suo contatto.

<< Ermal, dimmi una cosa. È stato il mio gesto di serrare le labbra a farti ricordare tutto, non è vero? >>

Annuisco, credendo che già lo sapesse.

<< È stata quella la chiave di tutto. Ha aperto la mia memoria. È stato il nostro silenzioso urlo di battaglia a svegliarmi. >>

Mi stringe a sé, diminuendo di quanto è possibile la nostra distanza tra le coperte stropicciate. Sento il suo calore invadere il mio corpo, e sorrido.

<< Non sai quante volte ho tentato di capire se la tua bellezza fosse ancora reale o fosse soltanto una maschera. Non sai quante volte ho cercato di esorcizzare i tuoi demoni, di privarti della violenza che avevi subito. Non sai per quanto tempo ho cercato di riportarti indietro. >>

Gli spiego che non avrebbe dovuto avere fretta, che aveva corso troppi rischi per me e per noi. Contemporaneamente gli sono grato per aver trovato il coraggio, per aver continuato a lottare contro l’odio. Si avvicina alle mie labbra e sento una lacrima bollente bagnare i nostri visi. È una lacrima bruciante di libertà.

<< Voglio soddisfare i tuoi desideri nascosti >> sussurra.

<< Non ne hai più bisogno >> sussurro.

E per l’ennesima volta lo bacio e quel contatto pare un discorso dall’eterna durata, un dialogo fitto di nuove parole, di termini mai usati, di neologismi dal sapore di miele. Per l’ennesima volta mi stringo a lui e per la prima volta non servono parole per spiegare tutto il nostro silenzioso parlare.


End file.
